


Зеркало, зеркало на стене

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Girl_with_Violets



Series: спецквест [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: Название:Зеркало, зеркало на стенеАвтор:fandom Evanstan&Co 2018Бета:fandom Evanstan&Co 2018Размер:миди, 4471 словоПейринг/Персонажи:Себастиан Стэн, Крис ЭвансКатегория:преслэшЖанр:юмор, городское фэнтезиРейтинг:NC-17Предупреждения:AU, ООС, АТГ, сомнительный авторский юмор, нецензурная лексика, что-то типа лавхейта, отсутствие сюжета, логики и обоснуя, соло-мастурбация и бескультурные отсылки к хайповым играмКраткое содержание:Зеркало, зеркало на стене, помолчи и дай мне отдохнуть.Размещение:запрещено без разрешения автораЗадание:Филактерия (душа в пробирке)





	Зеркало, зеркало на стене

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Зеркало, зеркало на стене  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 4471 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Себастиан Стэн, Крис Эванс  
>  **Категория:** преслэш  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, городское фэнтези  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU, ООС, АТГ, сомнительный авторский юмор, нецензурная лексика, что-то типа лавхейта, отсутствие сюжета, логики и обоснуя, соло-мастурбация и бескультурные отсылки к хайповым играм  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Зеркало, зеркало на стене, помолчи и дай мне отдохнуть.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Задание:** Филактерия (душа в пробирке)

Иногда по утрам Себастиан хотел выброситься в окно со своего семнадцатого, немилосердно далеко отстоящего от земли этажа. Или швырнуть в то же окно какой-нибудь крупный, вычурный предмет интерьера, что тоже было бы неплохо.

Да что говорить: такое желание возникало у него ежеутренне.

И он бы так и сделал, если бы не защитная магическая сетка вокруг здания, не дающая выпадать кошкам, цветочным горшкам и самоубийцам-неудачникам, если бы не необходимость платить квартирному хозяину штраф за порчу имущества и если бы не зачарованные саморезы, которыми некоторые предметы интерьера надёжно привинчены к стене.

Крис же, напротив, с утра был возмутительно бодр, невыносимо весел и ужасающе громок.

— Эй, Себ, просыпайся! — радостно голосил он, едва стрелки на настенных часах, попадавших в его поле зрения, преодолевали отметку в семь утра. — Ты проспишь будильник и не успеешь на работу!

Себастиан бурчал на разные лады:

— Отвяжись, — но слова, даже матерные, отскакивали от Криса, как резиновые мячики от стены.

Себастиан сыпал проклятьями, но они спросонок выходили исключительно слабыми, а потому либо развеивались на полдороге, не успев долететь, либо прилипали к ближайшей стене, становясь угрозой для самого Себастиана или для редких гостей, навещающих его скромную обитель типа «квартира-студия».

И этот день не стал исключением.

— Просыпайся, Соня-мышь! Доброе утро! — довольным голосом позвал Крис, в наглую пользуясь тем, что Себастиан никаким способом, физическим или магическим, не мог до него добраться. — Тебя ждёт новый день, полный интересных встреч, вкусной еды и… и, может, даже классных собак. Ты любишь собак?

— Я люблю, когда ко мне по утрам не лезут, — проворчал Себастиан.

— Если я не буду к тебе лезть, ты проспишь всё на свете, — жизнерадостно ответил Крис. — Лучше взгляни, какая классная на улице погода, сразу взбодришься.

Не открывая глаз, Себастиан щёлкнул пальцами, и тяжёлая штора поползла в сторону; комната заполнилась тусклым серым светом, который отстоял от понятия «классная погода» так же далеко, как жизнь Себастиана — от понятия «спокойная и тихая».

Он разлепил веки и с сомнением уставился за окно, где бежали по небу клочковатые серые тучи и накрапывал противный даже на вид мелкий дождик.

— Да. Действительно классная погода, — процедил он.

— Ну, — ничуть не растерявшись, продолжил Крис, — видишь, ты уже открыл глаза. Значит, взбодрился. Я не соврал!

Себастиан со стоном выбрался из кровати и, поёжившись, прошлёпал к зеркалу, висящему на боковой стене.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — со всей искренностью, на которую был способен, едва проснувшись, сообщил он, уставившись на его гладкую стеклянную поверхность.

— Ты говоришь так каждый день почти два месяца. Я уже привык. Когда-нибудь и ты ко мне привыкнешь. — Крис, выросший полупрозрачной фигурой за его плечом, хитро улыбнулся и подмигнул ему.

— Если я накрою твоё зеркало тряпкой, как клетку с попугайчиком, ты случайно не перестанешь меня доставать своей болтовнёй? — безнадёжно спросил Себастиан, отвернувшись к комоду в поисках свежей футболки.

— Увы тебе, но нет. Если я не буду тебя видеть, это не помешает мне с тобой говорить! — Последние слова Крис крикнул даже громче обычного — Себастиан едва успел ретироваться в ванную.

Как он понимал того святого человека, который запер Криса в зеркале. Понимал — и недоумевал одновременно: сам бы он не ограничился заклятием, а убил бы чёртова болтуна на месте.

***

На самом деле, Себастиан до сих пор не сбежал из треклятой студии с треклятым зеркалом на стене только по одной причине: здесь с него брали за аренду вдвое меньше, чем просили за такие квартирки в среднем, и практически втрое меньше, если сравнивать с ценами на съём в относительной близости к центру города, в тихом спокойном районе.

Себастиан должен был заподозрить, что тут что-то не так. К чести его, он уточнил, с чего такая дешевизна. Дом определили под снос, и хозяин решил напоследок заработать ещё хоть немного? В соседних квартирах обитают наркоманы, от которых в квартире вечно несёт травкой, и старушки-зельеварщицы, которые готовят вонючий суп из кошек и при каждой встрече грозятся выплеснуть тебе в лицо отвар для прочистки засорившихся труб? Или в шкафчике под раковиной какой-нибудь умелец открыл портал в параллельную вселенную, откуда на свет и влагу лезут мстительные духи, огнедышащие демоны, бесталанные авторы бульварной литературы, рогатые суккубы, размалёванные поп-певцы в кожаных стрингах, русалки, политики и прочая нечисть?

Квартирный хозяин, разумеется, всё отрицал.

Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, Себастиан понимал, что согласился бы и на соседство с наркоманами и зельеварщицами, и на портал — на что угодно в обмен на намертво привинченное к стене зеркало, будь оно трижды неладно, с заключённым внутри бесконечно позитивным болтуном Крисом.

Поначалу ничего не вызывало подозрений. Это была обычная студия с просторной гостиной, она же спальня, она же рабочий кабинет и библиотека, с уютным кухонным уголком и крохотной ванной. Простая меблировка, нейтральные светло-серые обои на стенах, прохладный деревянный пол; разве что зеркало в вычурной резной раме, висевшее на одной из стен, бросалось в глаза.

— Кто-то из прошлых жильцов повесил, — пояснил тогда хозяин, — а потом не забрал, когда съехал. А я решил: пусть висит. Украшение, как-никак.

Себастиан мог бы отказаться: мало ли в каких ритуалах использовали это зеркало, мало ли какая остаточная магия на нём осталась? Но не с его скромной зарплатой было перебирать вариантами съёмного жилья, и он согласился.

Сразу же после переезда он даже принёс с работы несколько портативных датчиков магического фона и обмерил всю квартиру, ища следы проклятий, остаточной чёрной магии и других неприятных явлений. И не нашёл ничего — даже на зеркале не было ни искорки неподобающей энергии.

Возможно, он просто плохо искал.

Впрочем, первая неделя на новом месте жительства прошла исключительно спокойно, и Себастиан расслабился. Ему не снились в кошмарах свисающие с потолка розововолосые школьницы в милых пижамках, никто не менял местами соль с сахаром в кухонном шкафчике, да и из сливного отверстия в душевой кабине не выросло ни одного, даже самого хилого и захудалого щупальца. Всё было на редкость тихо.

Пока однажды Себастиан не явился домой слегка пьяным и очень-очень грустным. Вечер пятницы не задался, парень, с которым Себастиан был готов провести некоторое время за разными интересными физическими практиками, раскритиковал его выбор коктейлей и технику отсоса, а напоследок какой-то ублюдок на помятом автомобиле, проезжая мимо, окатил водой из лужи. Так что Себастиан был мрачен, а в таком состоянии его тянуло говорить и делать разные глупости.

Тогда он, раздевшись до исподнего и рухнув на заправленную кровать, покосился на зеркало и неожиданно для себя продекламировал:

— Зеркало, зеркало на стене, кто всех красивей на этой земле?

Никто ему, разумеется не ответил, и ещё пару минут Себастиан наслаждался благословенной тишиной и с чувством жалел себя. А затем практически у него над ухом раздался громкий, хорошо поставленный, пускай и несколько сипловатый, мужской голос:

— Помнишь тот фильм про роботов? Там ещё была такая рыжая девица, она хотела убить всех людей. Так вот я бы на неё поставил. Задница у неё просто отпадная.

Себастиан подскочил с кровати так, словно из матраца всё-таки выросло пресловутое щупальце и ужалило его в задницу. Остатки хмеля тут же слетели с него, и он заозирался по сторонам.

— Но ты не переживай, ты тоже ничего такой, симпатичный, — тут же продолжил бесплотный голос. — Хотя у той рыжей задница всё же лучше. Зато у тебя…

— Ты кто? — предательски тонким голосом вскрикнул Себастиан.

— А. Извини, я забыл представиться. Я Крис. И ты меня так просто не увидишь… Подойди к зеркалу.

Себастиан дёрнулся, но послушно подошёл. Сперва он подумал, что слабая рябь на поверхности стекла примерещилась ему с пьяных глаз; а затем он уже не думал, потому что за его правым плечом в отражении соткалась полупрозрачная фигура незнакомого бородатого парня. Тот радостно улыбнулся и приветственно помахал рукой, и Себастиан отшатнулся от стены, уже с полным правом издав неприлично тонкий вопль.

— Ты что, привидение? — спросил он пару минут спустя, когда сердце перестало так бешено биться.

— О, нет, — тут же ответил Крис — он как будто бы хватался за любую возможность поговорить. — Я обычный человек. Просто меня прокляли и навечно заключили в это зеркало. А ты меня случайно разбудил.

Для человека, навечно заключённого в предмет интерьера, он был как-то подозрительно весел, о чём Себастиан ему и сообщил.

— Я стараюсь придерживаться позитивного мышления, — пояснил Крис. — К тому же теперь у меня есть ты, и мне будет не так одиноко. И я этому очень рад.

Тогда Себастиан, успокоившись, даже порадовался, что сумел немного осчастливить другого человека, чьё положение было ни много ни мало бедственным. Но его радость длилась недолго — ровно до следующего утра.

***

Крис ни разу не ответил прямо, за какие прегрешения его замуровали в зеркало, хотя Себастиан подозревал, что за непомерно длинный язык. Даже не так: за бесконечную, не поддающуюся описанию словами пиздливость.

С утра, когда Себастиан собирался на работу, Крис трещал без умолку под предлогом того, что соскучился за ночь; вечером, когда Себастиан приползал домой после целого дня общения с разными интересными людьми — а другие не попадали в отдел случайно наложенных на себя проклятий, — Крис оправдывал свою болтовню тем, что не видел Себастиана целый день.

— Зеркало, зеркало на стене, помолчи и дай мне отдохнуть, — в сердцах попросил Себастиан как-то раз, ковыряясь палочками для еды в картонной коробке с острой китайской лапшой на вынос.

— Ты говоришь не в рифму и не укладываешься в строку, — наставительным тоном ответил на это Крис. — К тому же эта формула работает только в одну сторону. А засыпаю я, только если в квартире никого нет больше месяца.

— Крис, отстань, — вздохнул Себастиан в какой-то другой вечер, вяло разламывая на мелкие кусочки фрикадельки из мяса неизвестного животного, купленные в магазине готовой еды в соседнем здании. — Я сегодня сраных два часа распутывал верёвки на одном парне, который купил через интернет африканскую маску, а вместе с ней — проклятье. Его обвязало, как рождественскую индейку в супермаркете, а он переживал только о том, чтобы я не повредил его бесценные верёвки для шибари. А потом… — Не договорив, он зевнул в голос.

— Что потом? — с искренним интересом переспросил Крис. — Расскажи, пожалуйста, мне же любопытно!

Иногда Себастиан отмалчивался на такие просьбы, и Крис, ничуть не обидевшись, болтал за них двоих; иногда всё же находил в себе силы рассказать о каком-нибудь курьёзе с работы. В такие моменты Крис даже вежливо замолкал, только изредка поддакивая и переспрашивая, и у Себастиана на короткое время даже складывалось впечатление, что они могли бы ужиться — вот так, спокойно беседуя. Но на следующее утро на Криса снова нападала невыносимая пиздливость, и Себастиан начинал его искренне ненавидеть.

***

А однажды Себастиан решил на свою голову, что со включенным телевизором Крису будет не так скучно.

Жалел он об этом целую неделю — насмотревшись новостей и спортивных матчей, Крис часами разглагольствовал о политике и бейсболе, как заправский реднек из Алабамы. Он заткнулся только после того, как Себастиан пригрозил, что, если из-за недосыпа вылетит с работы, ему придётся съехать из этой квартиры куда-нибудь под мост и бросить Криса в одиночестве.

Кажется, это сработало. Ну, до следующего утра.

***

— Крис, — однажды вечером начал Себастиан. Он находился в приподнятом расположении духа — на работу выдался исключительно спокойный день. — А сколько ты уже сидишь в зеркале?

— Понятия не имею, — откликнулся тот. — Я считаю дни, только когда в квартире кто-то живёт, а в остальное время сплю. Ну, по большей части.

— То есть, ты, возможно, уже несколько лет там заперт? — Себастиану сделалось нехорошо. Каким бы противным человеком ни был Крис, подобное наказание для него было чрезмерным. «Проще прибить», — шепнул внутренний голос.

— Может, года, а может, столетия, — вдруг сообщил Крис. — Когда я был живым человеком, по улицам ездили конные повозки, а все люди говорили белыми стихами. Вот послушай… — Он откашлялся и с чувством продекламировал: — В юдоли сей я обречён прожить глухие нескончаемые лета. Я заперт в беспросветной серой мгле — совсем один, без солнца, без вай-фая…

— А где ты взял, столетний узник мой, футболку с логотипом группы «Slayer»? — подумав, в тон ему переспросил Себастиан. — Куда, ответь, ты дел своё жабо, где твой камзол, перчатки и желтуха?

Крис расхохотался так громко и заразительно, что и Себастиан в ответ не смог удержаться от улыбки.

— А тебя не проведёшь, — выдохнул наконец Крис.

— Естественно. Не одного тебя на курсе словесной магии учили говорить верлибром и гекзаметром. А конную повозку я тоже недавно видел — на ней катали детишек в парке.

В этот момент Себастиан поймал себя на мысли, что даже не злится на Криса; да, конечно, тот был болтуном, не всегда уместно шутил, но, может быть… может быть, они и смогли бы подружиться.

Если бы не чёртовы побудки.

***

Можно ли снять с него проклятие и как это сделать, Крис упорно не говорил. Он умело переводил тему, когда Себастиан начинал вызнавать исподтишка, а на прямой вопрос отмалчивался или отвечал коротким «Давай не будем об этом». Он знал, определённо что-то знал, и оттого его молчанка злила Себастиана ещё сильнее, чем болтовня на другие темы.

Пользуясь служебным положением — и рабочей библиотекой чудовищных размеров, где можно было найти информацию о каких угодно проклятиях — Себастиан в свободное от вызовов время искал способы, как вытащить Криса из зеркала и выгнать его из своей жизни раз и навсегда. Но ни книги, ни электронные ресурсы прямого ответа не давали; единственное, что по совокупности косвенных признаков выяснил Себастиан — заклятье было наложено спонтанно, и, чтобы обернуть его вспять, нужно было выполнить некое условие, поставленное заклинателем. По всей видимости, знал его только сам Крис — и не говорил, как будто не доверял Себастиану.

Себастиан не оставлял надежды однажды это вызнать, но всё равно злился.

***

Ещё одной проблемой, которая страшно бесила Себастиана, была невозможность в присутствии Криса нормально подрочить. Нет, разумеется, он мог по-быстрому передёрнуть утром или вечером под душем, но против неторопливой дрочки в постели, с кулаком на члене и пальцами другой руки в заднице, это было всё равно что перехватить горсть чипсов, отказываясь от сочного бифштекса — тоже вкусно, но ничуть не насыщало.

Сорвало его только раз, в очередную пятницу, когда он чуть навеселе вернулся из бара, где мирно отдыхал с коллегами по работе.

Дома стояла благословенная тишина — то ли Себастиан случайно наложил на Криса какое-то заклятие молчания, то ли тот решил хоть раз в жизни с уважением отнестись к Себастиану и дать ему возможность отдохнуть. Едва не застонав от восторга, Себастиан скинул с себя одежду, побросав её как попало на пол, и, наскоро приняв душ, рухнул в кровать — мокрый, нетрезвый и самую малость возбуждённый.

Он потёр пальцами вставшие на прохладном воздухе соски, покатал между пальцами, воображая, что его касаются чьи-то ещё руки. Провёл всей ладонью по животу, затем, раскинув в стороны ноги, погладил нежную кожу с внутренней стороны бёдер. Тело, изголодавшись по подобному обращению, реагировало легко и охотно, и даже не пришлось включать порно или представлять какие-то развратные картинки, чтобы член начал возбуждаться. Какое-то время Себастиан ещё гладил себя по груди, животу и ногам, закрыв глаза, а затем облизал руку и обхватил ею член. И застонал вслух — было так приятно, словно он не дрочил уже полгода, не меньше.

Он несколько раз провёл рукой вверх-вниз по стволу, затем обласкал головку, смакуя ощущения. Второй рукой сжал яйца, слегка оттянул, опустил руку чуть ниже…

— Вау, — раздался над ухом голос Криса.

Себастиан снова застонал — на этот раз разочарованно, с искренним раздражением — и убрал руки.

— Господи, ты серьёзно? — процедил он, возведя глаза к потолку. — Тебе так надо было влезть со своими комментариями в самый неподходящий момент?

— Ой, — теперь Крис звучал пристыженно, — прости, пожалуйста. Я не хотел, честно не хотел. Всё, я молчу. Продолжай, пожалуйста.

— …чего? — От шока и негодования у Себастиана сдал голос, и он засипел: — То есть, ты считаешь, что я буду дрочить при тебе, зная, что ты подглядываешь?

— До этого моё присутствие как-то тебе не мешало, — невозмутимо отметил Крис.

От раздражения Себастиан махнул рукой, подняв в воздух увесистый том «Энциклопедии проклятий народов Юго-Восточной Азии», лежавший на тумбочке, и запустил им в зеркало. Стеклянная поверхность загудела, как тетива лука, но даже не треснула. Книга же отскочила, как будто зеркало было резиновым, и рухнула на пол.

— Ну извини, ну правда, — жалобно повторил Крис. — У меня случайно вырвалось. Я могу весь остаток вечера молчать, хочешь?

— Как будто мне это поможет, — с отвращением процедил Себастиан, глядя на собственный уже опавший член.

— Может, ты тогда порно включишь? — с надеждой предложил Крис.

— Ты ещё скажи подрочить на тебя, — буркнул Себастиан.

— Если тебе так хочется…

— И не мечтай. Ты и так слишком высокого о себе мнения. — Себастиан поднялся, достал из комода чистые трусы, облачился в них и снова улёгся в кровать — спиной к зеркалу.

Крис, к его чести, сдержал слово и промолчал до самого утра. Вероятно, он даже ощущал что-то вроде вины; но Себастиану это не прибавляло ни радости, ни удовлетворения.

***

— Знаешь, что меня расстраивает больше всего? — спросил Крис неделю спустя, когда Себастиан почти простил его и даже снова начал разговаривать о работе.

— Ну? — Себастиан оторвал взгляд от лежащего на коленях талмуда «Трансформация языческого проклятия под влиянием авраамических религий».

— Пиво! — С того места на кровати, где сидел Себастиан, Криса в зеркале не было видно, но легко представлялось, что после этого слова он кивнул на бутылку, которую Себастиан держал в руке. — Страсть как его не хватает.

— Да ты что? И даже не секса?

— Странно, но да, — подумав, признался Крис. — Мне не нужно сидеть или лежать, не хочется спать или трахаться — я же бестелесный, в конце концов. Но почему-то очень хочется пива.

Он помолчал пару минут — Себастиан даже успел вернуться к чтению — и неожиданно добавил:

— Может быть, потому, что перед тем, как она меня сюда заточила, я не успел допить пиво?

— Она? — тут же вскинулся Себастиан, надеясь, что проболтавшегося Криса хоть раз получится разговорить дальше и вызнать хоть какие-то подробности, но тот уже и сам понял, что ляпнул лишнего.

— Моя бывшая, — коротко отговорился он и замолк.

— А знаешь, — начал Себастиан, стараясь говорить вкрадчиво, — если бы ты намекнул мне, как тебя расколдовать, я бы сделал это сразу же. И ты смог бы снова пить пиво, трахаться и так далее по списку.

— Прости. — Крис шумно вздохнул и, кажется, даже шмыгнул носом. — Не могу. Я уверен, ты опытный лекарь и прекрасно снимаешь проклятия, но мне ты точно не сможешь помочь.

Остаток вечера Крис был тих и всего пару раз пытался завести разговор. Это было настолько непривычно, что Себастиан даже забеспокоился за него.

Криса, впрочем, хватило только на один вечер, и уже наутро он радостно доставал Себастиана трепотнёй — или, как он сам это называл, «компенсировал недостаток общения».

Сраное позитивное мышление, будь оно неладно.

***

Иногда Себастиан говорил себе, что пить с коллегами в баре вечером в пятницу, как, впрочем, и в любой другой день недели — это плохая затея. Алкоголь, даже в малых количествах, развязывал ему язык и вышибал из головы предохранители, что изредка приводило к случайным связям в туалете бара, к потере верхней одежды или к тому, что бестелесный сосед по квартире обламывал Себастиану дрочку.

Впрочем, одним вечером где-то через месяц после предыдущего неловкого инцидента Себастиан явился домой пьяным ровно настолько, чтобы устроить себе сеанс внепланового рукоблудия, не обращая внимания на зеркало на стене и Криса в зеркале. Да что там — даже внезапный апокалипсис с реками крови, дождём из саранчи и избранием Ктулху в президенты Штатов его не остановил бы.

Себастиан устроился на кровати со всем комфортом. Долго, неторопливо гладил себя по шее и рукам, по животу и груди. Обсасывал собственные пальцы, а затем дразнил ими соски. Сжимал и перекатывал в ладони яйца, не прикасаясь к члену, а после, встав на четвереньки и вскинув задницу, медленно трахал самого себя двумя пальцами. В голове приятно шумело от алкоголя и от подступающего удовольствия, и Себастиан уже думал, прибавить ли третий палец или довести себя до разрядки прямо так…

— Ох ты ж бля, — раздалось из зеркала.

Ну, разумеется, Крис не мог не высказать своё ценное мнение, подумал Себастиан, рыча и глубже загоняя пальцы себе в зад. Впрочем, сегодня в голосе Криса слышалось столь неприкрытое восхищение, а Себастиану было так хорошо, что даже неожиданный комментарий и осознание, что за ним наблюдают, не отвлекло, а только подстегнуло.

— Ах ты… извращенец ёбаный, — прошипел Себастиан, стараясь двигать рукой по члену и трахать себя пальцами в одном ритме. — Любишь, значит, подглядывать? — Внезапно пришедшая в голову идея была такой же дурной и странной, как вся его жизнь, но Себастиана это уже не останавливало. — Ну так смотри!

Он развернулся, вытащил пальцы и обтёр от лишней смазки; затем поднялся и медленно прошёл к зеркалу на подгибающихся ногах, покачивая бёдрами. Крис в отражении уже привычно материализовался за правым плечом; его глаза были распахнуты, а на полупрозрачных щеках цвёл вполне себе заметный румянец.

— Смотри внимательнее, раз тебе так нравится, — прошипел Себастиан, двигая одной рукой по члену, а пальцами второй стискивая сосок. Удовольствие плеснуло в голову кипятком, выжгло остатки здравого смысла, и Себастиан пьяно зашептал: — А вот если бы ты был здесь, по-настоящему был, я бы тебя за такое выпорол. Чтобы болтать не мог, только орал. — В ушах зашумело ещё сильнее, колени задрожали, и Себастиан схватился за раму, не отрывая взгляда от распахнутых, ошарашенных глаз Криса. — А потом я бы тебя выеб. Заткнул бы рот кляпом… разложил — и вы-ыеб…

Последнее слово потонуло в его собственном стоне. До оргазма не хватало едва-едва, и Себастиан быстрее задвигал рукой по члену, каждый раз проворачивая ладонь под головкой.

— Себ… — Крис сдавленно, едва слышно простонал и подался вперёд, будто бы мог приблизиться к стеклу с той стороны; Себастиан на автомате потянулся к нему, упёрся в зеркало лбом — и этого неожиданно хватило, чтобы кончить, сдавленно воя и едва не падая.

Пару минут спустя, придя в себя, Себастиан переполз обратно на кровать и лёг поперёк, раскинув руки и ноги. Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, а перед глазами прояснялось; отсюда он не видел Криса — только мутные потёки собственной спермы, медленно стекающие по стеклу вниз.

— Ну, вот, — пожаловался он, — теперь мне из-за тебя мыть зеркало…

Крис не ответил — и это было для него более чем странно.

— Крис?

В следующую секунду Себастиану показалось, что после алкоголя и дрочки у него начались галлюцинации: зеркальная поверхность пошла рябью и медленно потекла вместе со спермой вниз, на пол. Она ползла неспешно, как тягучий ртутный сироп, и первое время Себастиан тупо глазел на неё, не понимая, что делать. Но вскоре подхватился, вскочил на кровати на колени, едва не упав, и начал рисовать в воздухе простейший защитный контур.

— Блядский ты пиздец, — вырвалось у него. «Ртуть», натекшая из зеркала, начала густеть, приобретать странную форму, а затем потеряла блеск; каких-то несколько ударов сердца спустя вместо неё на полу лежал, скрючившись в позе эмбриона, мужчина. — Крис… Крис?

Тот дёрнулся. Осторожно, будто пробуя, повёл плечами, разжал руки, а затем сел, подтянув колени к груди. Его пошатывало.

У него действительно было то самое лицо, что Себастиан несколько месяцев видел в зеркале — правда, в живую оно оказалось гораздо ярче и симпатичнее; и одет он был в ту самую футболку с логотипом «Slayer» — и ещё в простые голубые джинсы.

— Я… — начал он, но тут же умолк. Взглянул на собственные руки, будто видел их впервые, а затем поднял глаза на Себастиана: — Себ? Это…

— Это, — согласился Себастиан и как был, голый и в смазке, подполз к Крису и уселся рядом. Впервые в жизни он не знал, как реагировать.

— Господи, Себ! — Крис неожиданно кинулся к нему и повалил на пол, так крепко стиснув в объятиях, что рёбра ощутимо затрещали. — Ты меня вытащил!

— Ну ох-хуеть теперь, — наконец собравшись с мыслями, выдавил Себастиан. — Отпусти, задушишь же!

Крис выпустил его не сразу; после же уставился на Себастиана такими счастливыми и полными благодарности глазами, что Себастиану даже стало неловко.

— Дай я хоть оденусь, — буркнул он, поднялся на ноги и побрёл к комоду. Ему упорно казалось, что теперь и его задницу Крис прожигает восхищённым взглядом — пускай она и была хуже, чем у той рыжей маньячки из фильма про роботов.

***

— А теперь-то ты расскажешь мне, что это было за проклятие? — спросил Себастиан получасом спустя. Они сидели прямо на полу у кровати, и Крис торопливо расправлялся с острой китайской лапшой на заказ. — Или это до сих пор страшная тайна?

— Не-а, — Крис вытер рот тыльной стороной руки, — теперь могу говорить. В общем… Вечеринка тут была, в общем. И на неё пригласили и меня, и мою бывшую. А я то ли танцевать с ней не захотел, то ли коктейль не передал — в общем, она меня обозвала эгоистом. Она и до того какая-то очень злая пришла, а я, видимо, стал последней каплей. Ну, она меня и…

Себастиан сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.

— А как я тебя вытащил-то?

— В общем… — Крис опустил голову и снова покраснел. — Она сказала, что я, эгоист этакий, выйду из зеркала только тогда, когда найдётся кто-то ещё более себялюбивый, кто подрочит на своё отражение и кончит на зеркало.

— Так я же не на себя дрочил, — машинально поправил Себастиан, пытаясь разглядеть, как глубоко под ворот футболки уходит румянец.

— Видимо, кончи на зеркало хватило, — прошептал Крис.

— Но ведь тебя могли бы вытащить сразу, — уточнил Себастиан. — Все же слышали её слова, кто-нибудь мог бы… протянуть руку помощи.

Крис побагровел так, что Себастиан снова за него побеспокоился.

— Они пробовали, — выдавил он, и было непонятно, то ли он страшно стыдился, то ли изо всех сил старался не заржать. — Знал бы ты, сколько членов я перевидал и сколько спермы смывали с зеркала. Оказалось, что человек, который знает о проклятии, не может его снять.

— М-да, — крякнул Себастиан. — Принцессы в сказках, значит, просыпаются от искреннего поцелуя, а тебя спасла искренняя дрочка…

Расхохотались они, кажется, одновременно.

***

Впрочем, наутро Себастиан всё же сделал то, о чём мечтал несколько месяцев — выпроводил Криса восвояси.

У него дома наконец установилась блаженная тишина.

***

А в понедельник он проспал будильник и едва не опоздал на работу.

***

После жизнь стала возмутительно спокойной. Нет, люди не стали реже навешивать на самих себя проклятия, и с работы Себастиан выходил с диким взглядом и торчащими дыбом волосами; зато дома его встречало молчание, нарушаемое только тиканьем часов на стене.

Это нервировало. Настолько, что Себастиан постепенно приучился включать телевизор, чтобы кто-то болтал на заднем плане, и накупил аудиокниг, чтобы слушать по дороге на работу; тишина убивала.

Во всём был виноват Крис, этот чёртов болтун с языком как помело; он ежедневно доставал Себастиана своими беседами и монологами, и Себастиан только что не молился всем богам о скорейшем избавлении — а теперь вот… скучал. По-настоящему, крепко скучал.

В какой-то момент он даже подумал найти Криса по отпечаткам ауры, которые тот щедро наоставлял на зеркале, на диване и на кухне. Впрочем, Крис нашёл его раньше.

Несколько недель спустя он сидел у дверей квартиры Себастиана с трогательным видом потерянного щеночка и прижимал к груди объёмистый бумажный пакет из ближайшего супермаркета.

— Да ладно, — вместо приветствия выпалил Себастиан. — Тебе стало не на кого выливать потоки своего красноречия, и ты вернулся ко мне?

— Привет, Себ! — Крис вскочил, пытаясь одновременно удержать пакет одной рукой и протянуть для пожатия вторую. Ему ни удалось ни того, ни другого; ещё и затёкшие ноги, видимо, подвели — его повело вбок, и он, выронив покупки, навалился всем телом на Себастиана и вцепился в его плечи. — Я… соскучился.

— Я вижу, — усмехнулся Себастиан. Он придержал Криса ладонью за талию и взмахнул второй рукой — в воздухе повисли пакет из коричневой бумаги, несколько упаковок тайской еды на вынос, бутылки пива и маленький красный шарик на двух кожаных ремешках, завёрнутый в полупрозрачный пакет. — Так, стой, а кляп ты зачем притащил?

— Я подумал… — Крис увереннее встал на ноги, но вместо того, чтобы отцепиться от Себастиана, прижался к нему плотнее и заискивающе поглядел в глаза. — Ты обещал заткнуть меня кляпом, помнишь? Чтобы я не болтал.

Себастиан напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить, когда же он успел такое ляпнуть — наверняка было же — и Крис любезно напомнил:

— А потом ты обещал выпороть меня и трахнуть. А потом…

— Господи, да не ори ты на всю площадку, — Себастиан закатил глаза и, отомкнув дверь квартиры, втолкнул Криса внутрь, — похоже, кляп мне сегодня точно понадобится.

— А потом ты меня трахнешь? — с какой-то отчаянной надеждой уточнил Крис.

Господи, и зачем ты навязался на мою голову, идиот прекраснодушный, в сердцах, но с теплотой подумал Себастиан. А вслух ответил, махнув рукой:

— Посмотрим на твоё поведение.

Бутылки пива, висящие в воздухе у него за спиной, звучно грохнули о бетонный пол.

— Ну, охуеть теперь, — и это они с Крисом сказали одновременно.


End file.
